The prior art includes packaging materials permitting a substance to be contained within and distributed onto a surface of interest. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,264 to Koptis discloses, in part, a container with a pair of built-in, outwardly pivotable flaps which form a package applicator that may be unsealed through squeezing the container or pulling the flaps apart, or by tearing, unblocking, or unfolding the flaps. U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,386 to Gruenbacher et al. discloses, in part, an applicator for distributing a substance onto a target surface wherein the product has a reservoir that releases product via application of pressure to the reservoir.
Prior art solutions have the favorable characteristics of permitting easy transportation and application of a relatively small amount of product when and where opportune. Some aspects of prior art solutions, however, are particularly vulnerable to inadvertent product release and leakage where a compressible force increases the intracompartmental pressure sufficient to overcome such threshold needed to trigger product release. Inadvertent product leakage not only results in wasted material but may soil the interior or a purse or handbag or other environment where the container was located, as well as potentially damaging or destroying any items contained therein. This is particularly true where the product itself may cause staining, is caustic, or is highly reactive in nature. What is therefore needed is a product packaging that is more stable when subjected to inadvertent compressible forces and will more reliably dispense and apply product when and where the user selects.